


Angle On

by AuntG



Series: Chuck it [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Apocalypse, Demons, F/M, Niagara Falls, Power Dynamics, Scheming, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntG/pseuds/AuntG
Summary: Tiny, tiny ficlet where Crowley and Naomi have a little chat.
Relationships: Crowley/Naomi (Supernatural)
Series: Chuck it [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513316
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Angle On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honestchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestchick/gifts).



> Angle on: Definition 1. In screenwriting, these are instructions for a wide camera shot to be used for scenes that take place in large settings.
> 
> Honestchick, you wanted to see Crowley in "Throw away the Script". Since I decided to split things up by season that won't happen until Season 2... So I wrote this to make up for it.

** Angle On **

"I'm glad you were able to meet me here." Naomi said as she appeared suddenly behind him. Crowley managed not to twitch reflexively and reminded himself that this alliance was more important than the satisfaction of roasting her bureaucratic ass over an open flame.

"Hallo, darling. I understand the need for secrecy, but why Niagara Falls?"* He enjoyed the panoramic view, but the white noise from the waterfall was deafening. Really, the sex wasn't worth all this cloak and dagger.

"I just had an interesting talk with an angel named Zerachiel--" Naomi began, ignoring his question.

"And by interesting, you mean that you unnecessarily tortured the information out of him and erased his memory?" Crowley interrupted, earning a scowl.

"That's why you're my favorite angel, pet." Crowley added in a patronizing tone.

"As I was saying, Zerachiel came to me with disturbing information about a new player in the game…"

Suddenly, they both felt a huge blast of power in the cosmos, looked at each other in alarm and took off.

**Author's Note:**

> In the season when Naomi first appeared it was hinted that her and Crowley used to be an item, so I went with it because I think it's hilariously disturbing.
> 
> *The white noise makes it harder to be spied on.


End file.
